Problem: If $x$ is a real number and $x^2 = 16$, what is the sum of all possible values of $x$?
Explanation: The only two real numbers that satisfy the equation $x^2 = 16$ are $4$ and $-4$. So, the sum of all possible values of $x$ is $\boxed{0}$.